Beginning
by Vylenzh
Summary: [AU] Sarada sangat membenci ayahnya yang meninggalkannya di usia empat tahun. Perasaan benci itu makin menganga saat pria itu kembali ke hadapannya. Belum lagi kenyataan yang ternyata disembunyikan oleh ayahnya. / "Kita akan memulai segalanya dari awal. Kau setuju?" / Long Oneshot / Mind to Review?


**Beginning**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **[Sasuke** and **Sarada—father-daughter relationship]**

 **Family & Hurt/Comfort**

 _Happy Reading^^_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Langkah kaki Uchiha Sasuke tampak terburu-buru. Langkahnya begitu lebar karena pria pemilik mata berwarna hitam legam itu ingin segera sampai di rumah. Mobil berwarna biru metaliknya dipacu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajahnya gusar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Segalanya tampak bercampur aduk. Dia ingin tertawa untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya kini. Tapi, di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, perasaan takut dan berdosa membayanginya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba melupakannya, tapi ingatan itu terus menohoknya. Kesalahannya, dan perbuatannya meninggalkan sang putri satu-satunya.

"Maafkan, Papa." Sasuke bergumam lirih, ingatannya melaju ke seorang bayi mungil berjenis kelamin perempuan—yang ia tinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun karena kesalahannya sendiri dengan menyembunyikan kenyataan penting darinya hingga mungkin memupuk kebencian ke dalam hati putri kecilnya.

"Sarada... setelah ini Papa tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Maaf." Ucapannya terdengar dalam dan penuh arti. Hatinya dipenuhi tekad dan keyakinan, serta penyesalan yang tak terkira banyaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di pelataran rumahnya yang masih sama dengan ingatannya delapan tahun yang lalu. Rumah yang cukup mewah itu tampak lengang, seakan tak ada kehidupan di dalam sana. Namun, Sasuke tahu ada seorang gadis kecil di dalam sana. Ia tak tahu apakah gadis kecil itu menunggunya atau tidak, tapi Sasuke sudah membayangkan raut kemarahan di wajah gadis kecilnya.

Dia menyentuh dadanya dan dirasakannya jantungnya berdegup kencang—antara bahagia dan takut menemui sang buah hati. Ia menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menormalkan intensitas degup jantungnya.

Setelahnya, ia pun memberanikan diri turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. Ia menekan bel rumah beberapa kali hingga teriakan dari seseorang yang dikenalnya menyambutnya.

" _Teme!_ " Uzumaki Naruto berseru senang. "Selamat datang. Apa kabar, teman?!" Pria pemilik surai pirang itu memukul bahu Sasuke pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke dalam rumah setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Hn. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuurus sehingga kedatanganku sedikit terlambat." Sasuke melemparkan jasnya di atas meja ruang tamunya, lalu duduk di sofa. Naruto mengikuti di sebelahnya. "Naruto."

Panggilan Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Dimana—" Ucapannya terpotong saat seorang anak perempuan berusia duabelas tahun dengan helaian hitam sebahu serta kacamata berbingkai merahnya turun dari tangga. Langkah kaki gadis kecil itu terhenti di anak tangga terakhir.

"Sarada- _chan!_ " Naruto berkata cukup keras. Dia berjalan ke arah Sarada—gadis kecil itu, lalu mendorongnya ke ruang tamu dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. "Aku pikir kau sudah tidur. Hm, sapa ayahmu ayo."

Sarada melirik singkat Naruto lalu beralih ke pria di hadapannya. Dia menatap pria tersebut datar lalu membungkuk singkat. "Selamat malam."

Sasuke menahan napasnya mendengar nada suara Sarada yang terdengar menahan kebencian. Belum lagi sorot matanya yang menampakkan rasa kecewa besar terhadap dirinya. Namun, ia mencoba tersenyum dan menyapa balik. "Hai, Sarada. Lama tidak bertemu ya?"

"Hm," gumam Sarada acuh tak acuh. Dia membenarkan kacamatanya lalu berdiri. "Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." Sarada membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Loh, Sarada- _chan._ Kau kan lama tidak bertemu ayahmu. Tidak ingin memeluknya?"

Ucapan Naruto menghentikan langkah kaki Sarada. Dia melirik Sasuke yang diam, namun ia melihat kedua mata yang serupa dengan matanya tak lepas memandangnya.

"Tidak perlu," sahut Sarada. Bibirnya mengulum ke dalam. Kedua matanya terpejam lalu berkata, "Lagipula aku juga tidak pernah dipeluk oleh ayahku."

 **Deg** —jantung Sasuke seakan terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Sarada. Dia meremas pakaiannya lalu memejamkan matanya berusaha menormalkan sakit yang menghinggapi dadanya tiba-tiba.

"Sarada, aku—"

"Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam." Sarada memotong ucapan Sasuke seraya menepis tangan Naruto yang memeganginya. Lalu dia berlari ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Dia hanya memandangi punggung Sarada yang kini mulai berlalu dari hadapannya. Tatapannya dalam, hatinya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan yang tak terhingga. Dia menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Dia membenciku," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai lalu menarik rambutnya kasar. "Sarada membenciku, Naruto."

"E-eh? Tidak mungkin, Sasuke. Dia itu sangat merindukanmu."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku menyakitinya dan aku pantas menerima rasa benci ini."

"Sasuke sudahlah. Kau terlihat lemah jika seperti ini." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke lalu tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. "Sarada hanya masih terguncang karena kematian Karin- _nee._ "

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lalu menatap Naruto dengan sorot matanya terlukanya. "Apakah aku salah dengan menyembunyikannya?" tanya Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah kau sudah mencarinya bertahun-tahun, dan wanita itu telah menghilang?"

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam pendek. Ingatannya lalu beralih ke seorang wanita yang masih menyimpan kenangan di salah satu sudut memorinya—hal yang ia sembunyikan dari Sarada, tentang kenyataan ibu kandungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Sarada yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas tempat tidur. Gadis kecil itu memandangi langit-langit kamarnnya seraya mendesah pelan. Kamar ini, ia sudah lama tak merasakannya. Rumah yang pernah ia tinggali bersama keluarganya yang utuh di masa lalu itu mengantarkannya kembali memutar memori kehidupan masa kecilnya yang menyedihkan.

Sarada masih sangat muda saat itu ketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya dan menceraikan ibunya, Uzumaki Karin yang kini telah meninggalkannya. Ya, ibu kesayangannya telah meninggal. Ibu yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Setelah perceraian dan hak asuh anak yang dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, ayahnya tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Karin tidak boleh menemuinya sama sekali. Hal itu membuat kemarahan di dadanya menggelegak semakin lebar dan dalam.

Selama delapan tahun terakhir tak ada sosok yang dipanggilnya 'Papa' juga 'Mama'. Segalanya sangat menyiksa bagi Sarada. Walaupun ada Naruto—paman yang selalu menjaganya, ia tetap membenci kehidupannya yang kosong ini, ia benci kepada ayahnya yang meninggalkannya dan membuatnya kehilangan sosok ibu.

Dan seolah takdir mulai mengolok-oloknya, sosok ibu yang dikenalnya meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Ibunya, Uzumaki Karin yang ia kira akan menjemputnya suatu hari dari kehidupan yang menyesakkan ini pergi meninggalkannya, selamanya. Rasa sakit yang sudah ada itu semakin menganga lebar. Pun kebencian yang sudah ada di dalam hati Sarada, kini makin tak terhitung besarnya setelah kehadiran sosok ayahnya. Sarada membencinya, lebih dari rasa rindu kepada sosok yang dulu pernah dipanggilnya 'Papa' itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam kamarnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun. Ia terus saja memikirkan Sarada yang kini mungkin sudah terlelap di kamarnya. Kembali teringat olehnya minggu lalu ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari Naruto bahwa mantan istrinya, Uzumaki Karin meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sebenarnya ia berniat pulang setelah ia menerima pesan tersebut tapi pekerjaannya yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan membuatnya menunda jadwal kepulangannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, ia segera menelepon Naruto—orang yang dipercayakannya untuk merawat Sarada selama ia pergi. Ia pun meminta Naruto untuk mengantar Sarada kembali ke rumahnya.

Bertemu dengan gadis kecilnya kembali, seakan mengurangi rasa sesak yang selama delapan tahun terakhir ini hinggap di dadanya. Ia senang melihat anaknya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis dan sehat. Ia bersyukur dan sangat berterimakasih kepada Naruto yang telah merawat Sarada.

Sebenarnya, perasaan bersalah yang selama ini menghantui Sasuke, belum lah hilang. Kesalahan yang ia perbuat karena meninggalkan si kecil Sarada yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan memilih bungkam akan segalanya. Dia benar-benar tersiksa meninggalkan Sarada, tapi egonya yang besar dan rasa takutnya membuatnya tetap berada di Amerika dan tak berkomunikasi sama sekali dengan putri kecilnya itu.

Segalanya semakin rumit saat Karin meninggal, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain kembali ke Jepang dan menemui putrinya yang sudah terlanjur membencinya. Dan saat itu ia terpikirkan wanita itu—sosok wanita yang dulu teramat penting dalam hidupnya dan kemudian menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Meja makan itu hanya terdiri dari dua orang—Sarada dan Sasuke—dan keheningan menyapa kediaman Uchiha pagi itu. Hanya suara denting sendok dan piring yang terdengar pagi itu.

Biasanya Sarada memang tak banyak bicara, tapi delapan tahun terakhir tinggal di keluarga Uzumaki yang berisik membuatnya tak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Ia benci keheningan seperti ini tapi ia juga tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan ayahnya.

"Sarada," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sarada menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang memandang ke arah piringnya yang masih tersisa setengah lebih. "Kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu."

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Dan Sarada tak memiliki kewajiban untuk membalasnya.

"Sarada..." Panggilan Sasuke makin menuntut.

Sarada mencebik bibirnya dan memalingkan mukanya. "Apa pedulimu," sahut Sarada lirih. Dia kembali menatap ayahnya lalu menatapnya dengan terluka. "Kau meninggalkanku selama delapan tahun ini. Kau juga membuat Mama tidak bisa menemuiku. Lalu kau tiba-tiba datang kepadaku dan mengkhawatirkan makananku?" Sarada tertawa singkat. "Kau bercanda?"

Kesinisan yang tak tersembunyi dalam ucapan Sarada membuat Sasuke cukup kaget. Ia tahu Sarada membencinya tapi ia tak menyangka betapa banyak luka yang sudah ditorehnya untuk Sarada.

"Aku membencimu. Aku sungguh membencimu!"

Sasuke tidak membalas. Dia hanya diam, lalu menatap punggung Sarada yang berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dengan sarapannya yang belum dihabiskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Saat seperti ini, Sarada lebih suka sendirian. Saat teman-temannya saling bercanda satu sama lain, Sarada diam duduk di bangkunya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tak terusik dengan keramaian di sekelilingnya. Pikirannya yang terasa penuh memaksanya berdiam diri. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral di hadapan Sarada. Sontak, gadis kecil dengan mata hitam itu kaget dan mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Aku tidak melihatmu ke kantin. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Pemilik tangan itu adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya, Mitsuki. Pemilik surai berwarna biru itu mengerutkan dahinya saat air minum yang di sodorkannya tidak diterima oleh Sarada.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Mitsuki. Sarada tetap diam, bahkan kedua matanya telah kembali melihat keluar jendela. "Mengecewakan sekali. Aku sudah susah payah membelinya dan kau abaikan," keluh Mitsuki. "Aku akan membuangnya kalau begitu."

"Terserah kau," sahut Sarada lalu kembali menjelajahi pikirannya, tak menyadari Mitsuki yang memandangnya iba. Dia melirik ke belakang dan menggeleng kepada sahabatnya, Boruto.

Boruto yang berada di ambang pintu menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu setelah kepulangan Sarada ke rumahnya, Sarada tidak akan baik-baik saja. Dia cukup mengerti bagaimana kehidupan Sarada yang cukup berat untuk anak seusianya. Dan Boruto ingin mengembalikan wajah ceria Sarada.

Begitu pula Mitsuki yang masih berada di sebelah Sarada. Dia menatap Sarada lalu menjatuhkan tangannya di atas rambutnya lalu mengacaknya.

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan Mitsuki?" Sarada menepis tangan yang mengacak rambutnya itu.

Mitsuki tertawa lalu menatap langsung kedua mata hitam Sarada yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bingkai merahnya.

"Kau selalu punya orang-orang yang menyayangimu, Sarada. Ingatlah itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Mitsuki berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sarada yang mematung tampak mencerna ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Sasuke tidak bisa fokus bekerja. Ingatannya selalu kembali ke kejadian pagi tadi, dadanya merasa sesak setiap mengingatnya. Setiap perkataan Sarada terngiang-iang di benaknya terus menerus.

"Kau sibuk, _Teme_?" Tiba-tiba suara Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Hn. Tidak terlalu."

"Kau tidak ingin menjemput Sarada? Sekarang sudah jam waktunya dia pulang," ucap Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Sasuke. "Dan tadi pagi aku melihat kau tidak mengantar Sarada, benar?"

"Hn." Sasuke menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku ada urusan tadi pagi," dustanya. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi kepada Naruto.

"Oh. Lalu kau akan menjemputnya kan?"

"Aku..." Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berat.

"Jangan menolak, Sasuke. Kau tidak mau membuat Sarada makin membencimu kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Naruto."

"Sasuke, kau terlihat brengsek jika seperti ini. Sebenci-bencinya Sarada kepadamu dia pasti merindukanmu, bodoh!" maki Naruto dengan kesal. "Kalian berdua itu ayah dan anak, kenapa kalian seperti dua orang asing, eh?"

"Sekali ini saja, bisa kau yang menjemput Sarada? Aku tidak bisa menerima tatapan kebenciannya lagi. Aku—"

"Baik. Baik." Naruto menjawab sebal. "Tapi hanya kali ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih Naruto. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

"Ya, sama-sama, dasar _teme!_ " Naruto menggerutu sebal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Sarada baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, ketika dia melihat seorang wanita yang berada di pinggir jalan tampak kebingungan. Dia berniat melewatinya namun panggilan wanita itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hai, Nak. Bisa aku minta tolong?" Wanita dengan helaian merah muda sebahu itu mendekatinya. Sarada berniat lari, perkataan Naruto teringat di dalam benaknya bahwa ia harus hati-hati dengan orang asing tapi wanita yang sudah berada di hadapannya kini tidak seperti orang jahat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sarada pada akhirnya.

"Bisa kau mengantarku ke alamat yang tertera di kertas ini?" Wanita itu mengulurkan secarik kertas. Sarada mengambilnya dan membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Alamat ini dekat, ee—" Sarada melirik wanita di hadapannya dan sadar bahwa ia tak tahu nama wanita di hadapannya.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," ucap wanita bernama Sakura itu seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sarada.

"Eh iya." Sesaat Sarada terpaku saat mengamati manik hijau yang dimiliki wanita yang sepertinya seusia dengan ayahnya itu. Dia segera menjelaskan alamat yang sedang dituju wanita itu.

"Terimakasih ya. Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa," ucap Sakura lalu berjalan menuju ke arah yang dijelaskan Sarada.

Sarada terpaku di tempat saat melihat senyum dari wanita bernama Sakura itu. Senyum itu sangat manis, wajahnya terlihat cantik saat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Sarada- _chan!_ " Lamunannya terhenti saat melihat Naruto berlari mendekatinya.

"Paman sedang apa disini?" tanya Sarada datar seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"Tentu saja datang untuk menjemputmu. Ayahmu sedang sibuk, jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Tidak masalah kan?" tanya balik Naruto.

Sarada terdiam lalu berjalan menuju mobil Naruto. "Aku juga tidak mengharapkan dia menjemputku," jawab Sarada seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Sejenak, suasana menjadi sedikit hening. Tidak ada perkataan di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mendekati Sarada dan memegang kedua bahunya dengan lembut.

"Jangan begitu Sarada. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah ayahmu. Saat ini kau bisa berkata begitu. Tapi suatu saat ketika dia tidak lagi di sisimu, kau akan menyesali kata-katamu sendiri. Kau sudah dewasa, aku yakin kau sudah bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk." Sarada menatap lekat pada Naruto. Nampak sekali gurat kesedihan dan penyesalan di wajah Sarada.

Sarada tidak membohongi dirinyai bahwa hatinya juga sakit ketika dia menyatakan membenci ayahnya sendiri.

"Paman. Aku ingin meminta maaf," sahut Sarada.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia mengacak rambut Sarada lalu tersenyum lebar. "Minta maaflah kepada ayahmu, Sarada."

Sarada mengangguk. Perkataan Naruto seakan membuka sedikit pintu kerinduan yang terkunci rapat di dalam hatinya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo pulang. Omong-omong dimana Boruto?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Sasuke sangat lelah. Bahkan tangannya seakan berat untuk sekedar melepas baju kerjanya. Bungsu Uchiha itu tertidur di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Wajahnya begitu kusut dan tidak terawat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kedua matanya terpejam berusaha mengurangi rasa pening yang tiba-tiba hinggap di kepalanya.

Sarada yang baru saja ingin mengambil air minum di dapur, menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sasuke tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak karuan. Meskipun membenci pria itu, Sarada tetap tidak bisa mengacuhkan keadaan ayahnya yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Dia menghampiri Sasuke, lalu membenahi posisi tidur pria berumur tigapuluh dua tahun itu. Dipandanginya wajah Sasuke secara saksama.

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu mengatakan aku mirip dengannya? Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana aku mirip dengannya selain rambut dan mataku," pikir Sarada. Dia mengeluh panjang lalu mengamati wajah Sasuke dan bergumam pelan, "Mama, kenapa kau meninggalkanku dengan pria ini? Kenapa dia meninggalkan kita dan mengabaikanku?"

Batin Sarada terasa tersiksa kembali mengingat kehidupannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Rasa hausnya telah hilang entah kemana. Langkah kakinya pun menuntunnya kembali ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah berat, tubuhnya sangat lelah. Dia merenggangkan ototnya lalu melonggarkan dasinya seraya menenteng koper berwarna coklat tua. Tubuhnya terlalu letih. Ia ingin segera merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur _king size_ -nya.

Namun, ada kerinduan yang tiba-tiba menelusup ke dalam hatinya ketika ia melewati kamar Sarada untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri. Laki-laki itupun berhenti di depan pintu kamar Sarada dan menatap pintu tersebut yang tertutup rapat. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah putrinya sudah tidur? Atau masih terjaga? Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi mengingat dirinya yang tak tahu satu pun kebiasaan Sarada membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Ayah macam apa dirinya.

Tiada hari setelah kepulangannya di Jepang tanpa bekerja. Pekerjaan Sasuke sebelumnya yang berada di Amerika kini dipindahkan ke Jepang, dan segalanya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Ia harus mengurus beberapa dokumen. Melelahkan memang tapi Sasuke anggap ini sebagai penebusan kesalahan meninggalkan putrinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Tapi, tidak pernah sedetikpun dia tidak memikirkan Sarada. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok gadis kecilnya yang ia tinggalkan di usia empat tahun, ia sungguh mencintai putrinya, Sarada. Sayangnya tidak bagi Sarada. Sasuke justru seperti musuh baginya. Dan kini, Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela napas seraya terus memandangi pintu kamar Sarada yang tertutup.

Ragu, ia mendekati pintu tersebut dan meraih kenop pintu bercat cokelat mahoni itu, lalu memutarnya pelan. Sasuke melongok ke dalam kamar Sarada.

"Sarada, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Setelah lama tak mendapati sahutan dari dalam kamar anaknya, Sasuke pun memasuki kamar Sarada yang gelap tersebut. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri ranjang dimana gadis kecilnya tertidur.

Setelah berdiri di samping ranjang Sarada, dia pandangi gadis kecilnya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi anaknya yang berubah-ubah. Kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengelus rambut Sarada dan mengecup kening gadis kecilnya. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan bergumam 'Maaf' berulang-kali.

Sebelum Sarada terbangun karena keberadaannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar anaknya. Namun, matanya menangkap keberadaan sebuah amplop di atas nakas dengan nama sekolah Sarada tercantum di sana.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sarada di sekolah?" gumam Sasuke seraya mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengambil surat yang berada di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Undangan festival sekolah?" Sasuke bergumam singkat lalu mengamati surat di tangannya dan juga Sarada yang tertidur secara bergantian. Sasuke mendesah dan menatap Sarada dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau berniat menyembunyikannya dariku, hm?"

Sasuke meletakkan amplop tersebut di tempatnya semula lalu menarik selimut Sarada hingga ke bahunya, kemudian mengusap rambut Sarada sayang.

"Papa akan datang, Sayang. Papa tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian," ucap Sasuke lirih dengan seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Sarada tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya kini di festival sekolah. Ia susah payah menahan air mata yang nyaris turun dari netra gelapnya. Oh, Sarada sungguh ingin menangis sekarang. Dia mengamati teman-temannya yang tampak bersenang-senang dengan orangtua mereka masing-masing. Tapi di sini Sarada sendiri, tanpa seorang pun tertawa bersamanya. Salahnya juga tidak memberikan surat itu kepada ayahnya. Egonya masih memenangkan dirinya untuk tidak memaafkan ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau sendiri, Sarada?" Chouchou—salah satu teman sekelasnya yang memiliki tubuh besar itu bertanya dengan penasaran. "Apakah ayahmu tidak datang?"

Sarada menatap Chouchou lalu beralih meantap sepatu olahraganya. "Papa... dia tidak bisa datang," ungkapnya berbohong. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar airmatanya tidak turun.

Tiba-tiba suara seorang pria yang amat dikenal Sarada terdengar di telinganya. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati ayahnya tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Maaf, Papa terlambat," ucap Sasuke lalu menghampiri anaknya yang tampaknya masih kaget akan kehadirannya.

"Wah, ayahmu tampan sekali, Sarada. Apakah dia masih mau menerimaku sepuluh tahun lagi?" Pekikan keras Chouchou membuyarkan keheranan Sarada akan kedatangan ayahnya. Dia merotasikan matanya mendengar ucapan Chouchou lalu menatap ayahnya yang sempat terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chouchou.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanya Sasuke seraya berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Sarada.

Sarada berusaha menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya melihat sang ayah. Dia menatap mata ayahnya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Acara belum dimulai."

"Syukurlah. Ayo, sekarang kita harus kemana?" Sasuke berdiri lalu meraih tangan Sarada dan menggandengnya. Sarada terpaku di tempat melihat tangannya yang digandeng ayahnya. Kehangatan yang timbul dari tangan besar ayahnya membangkitkan rasa rindu yang tersembunyi selama ini. Tangisnya ingin tumpah kembali tapi bukan karena kesedihan, tapi bahagia. Atas kedatangan ayahnya dan rasa hangat itu kembali.

" _Ojisan,_ Anda harus segera mendaftar di tempat panitia. Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa bertanding melawan Anda. _Ganbatte!_ " Seruan Chouchou membuyarkan lamunan Sarada. Pandangan Chouchou masih terpaku ke wajah ayahnya sebelum berlari ke tempat ayahnya berada.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin diam saja, hm?" tanya Sasuke seraya melirik putrinya.

"Terimakasih sudah datang," sahut Sarada. Dia menatap tangannya yang digandeng oleh sang ayah lalu beralih ke wajah ayahnya. "Aku senang kau datang."

Sasuke mengerti ia belum seratus persen dimaafkan oleh putrinya. Selama kepulangannya ke Jepang, ia belum mendengar panggilan 'Papa' kepadanya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Mendengar anaknya mengucapkan terimakasih, ia sudah bahagia. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia pasti akan membuat Sarada memaafkannya.

"Nah, ayo kita menangkan perlombaan yang ada," ujar Sasuke lalu mengacak rambut Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah sang ayah dengan hatinya yang bergemuruh kencang bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul empat sore, acara di sekolah Sarada pun selesai. Kelelahan tampak sangat jelas pada wajah-wajah orangtua dan anak yang hadir hari ini. Begitu juga dengan ayah dan anak yang kini telah tiba di rumah mereka. Sarada segera turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mengekor di belakang putrinya tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Entah kenapa, kehangatan yang tadi hidup di festival sekolah kini sudah hilang dan hanya meninggalkan bekasnya saja.

Sasuke menghela napas berulang-kali. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba putrinya sudah menatapnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan, namun pada akhirnya Sarada membungkuk singkat.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini. Maaf sudah membuang waktumu yang berharga untuk menemaniku."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sarada. Dia mendekati putrinya itu lalu berjongkok, menatap netra gelap sang anak. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk kepala Sarada. "Waktuku tidak pernah berharga tanpamu, Sarada."

Senyum tulus itu kembali muncul di wajah Sasuke. Dia mengusap rambut Sarada sayang lalu berdiri dan bersiap beranjak ke kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pakaiannya ditarik oleh Sarada tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

Sarada menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Terimakasih dan maaf... Papa."

Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagia di wajahnya mendengar panggilan sang anak. Dia berbalik lalu menatap Sarada yang memalingkan mukanya, tak berani menatapnya.

"Sarada, biarkan Papa memelukmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban putrinya, Sasuke sudah memeluk tubuh kecil Sarada. Ia memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. "Maafkan Papa meninggalkanmu selama ini, Sarada. Maaf."

Sarada ingin menangis saat pelukan itu datang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu membalas memeluk ayahnya.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Papa."

Sasuke menggeleng seraya mengusap rambut putrinya. "Tidak akan, Sayang. Papa akan terus berada di sini. Menjagamu selalu. Selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_o_o_**

Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan getaran bahagia di dalam dadanya. Ia mengamati putrinya yang dengan tenang menghabiskan makanannya. Mereka memang tak banyak bicara kembali setelah kejadian sore tadi, tapi kehangatan itu ia rasakan memenuhi ruangan. Makan malam bersama Sarada kali ini terasa lebih spesial daripada malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda cantik dan bertubuh ideal seperti model masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke lalu berteriak keras, "Sasuke- _kun!_ " Tanpa aba-aba, wanita itu langsung menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Tampaknya wanita dengan helaian pirang panjang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sarada yang membulatkan matanya kaget melihat ayahnya yang berpelukan dengan seorang wanita asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Yamanaka Ino! Lepas," protes Sasuke yang segera membuat wanita muda bernama Ino itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_." Ino terkekeh pelan. "Aku sudah lama sih tidak melihatmu. Terakhir kan saat di Amerika, waktu kau akan pulang ke Jepang. Kau tambah tampan saja," goda Ino.

"Hn. Apa kabarmu?" tanya basa-basi Sasuke.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Ino lalu kembali memeluk Sasuke, tapi tidak seerat tadi. "Apakah kau tidak merindukanku, eh?"

Sarada yang melihat adegan di depannya merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan keras, membuat perhatian Ino dan Sasuke ke arah gadis kecil itu.

Netra gelap Sarada menatap tajam kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya. "Memalukan! Apa kalian tak punya sopan santun? Jangan melakukan hal itu di depanku!" teriak Sarada. Ia segera berdiri lalu berbalik, nafsu makannya hilang melihat ayahnya berpelukan dengan wanita asing itu.

"Sarada, kau mau kemana? Makananmu belum habis," ucap Sasuke lalu menarik lengan Sarada tapi segera ditepis oleh Sarada.

"Lepas!" seru Sarada kesal. "Kau bukan ayahku. Aku membencimu! Apakah karena wanita ini kau meninggalkan aku dan ibuku?"

Hati Sasuke seakan tertusuk sebilah belati saat panggilan Sarada kembali. Dia tak memanggilnya 'Papa' lagi. Tangannya turun lalu menatap Sarada menyesal. "Tidak, Sarada. Aku mohon—"

"Aku membencimu. Kau membuat aku kehilangan sosok ibuku. Kau meninggalkan kami dan kau yang membuat ibuku mati!" Sarada tidak bisa menahan emosinya sekarang. Ia meluapkan seluruh emosinya yang terpendam sejak lama. "Kau membuat ibuku mati. Uzumaki Karin mati karenamu."

"Tidak, Sarada. Aku tidak—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong ketika Ino menyahut tiba-tiba.

"Uzumaki Karin? Kau menikah dengannya Sasuke- _kun_? Aku pikir kau menikah dengan..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu menatap putri Sasuke. "Dia anak Sa—"

"Aku membencimu!" Sarada memotong ucapan Ino, tidak menghiraukan raut kebingungan Ino dan tatapan menyesal Sasuke. "Aku benci kepadamu!"

"T-tunggu dulu." Ino menatap Sasuke lalu beralih menatap Sara. "Namamu Sarada kan? Dan kau menganggap Karin ibumu? Oh Tuhan, Sasuke- _kun!_ Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu?"

"Ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di ruangan tersebut. Sarada mendecih sebal lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"Sarada, kau mau kemana?" Teriakan Sasuke seakan angin lalu bagi gadis kecil itu. Dia tak menyahut panggilan Sasuke dan pergi ke kamarnya lalu mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia sungguh tak menyukai ini, atau bagaimana pikirannya melaju ke wanita yang memeluk ayahnya. Ia takut bahwa kenyataan ayahnya meninggalkannya adalah karena wanita itu.

"Mama... Kenapa Papa sangat jahat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam berlalu, dan Sarada masih mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar. Sejujurnya ia merasa menyesal. Ia pasti melukai ayahnya kembali dengan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia pejamkan matanya dan menarik napasnya panjang. Sedikit, ia sudah merasa baikan sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan keinginan kuat meminta maaf kepada ayahnya. Dan wanita itu juga. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar karena dikuasai emosi tanpa mendengar penjelasan ayahnya akan wanita itu.

Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar ayahnya, langkahnya terhenti. Ayahnya, Paman Naruto dan wanita itu tampak sedang mengobrol, dan raut mereka terlihat serius. Dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka, Sarada nekat menguping pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa itu.

"Maaf Ino, perlakuan Sarada tadi cukup kasar."

"Aku mengerti. Dia melakukannya karena tidak tahu akan kenyataan orangtuanya. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tidak menyangka dia menganggap Karin sebagai ibunya."

Ucapan Ino membuat Sarada tergelak. "Apa maksud perkataan wanita itu?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Aku tidak berani mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Sarada. Aku takut dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ibu kandungnya telah membuangnya."

 **Deg!** Sarada merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat itu. Dia menatap takut-takut dari celah pintu itu, melihat wajah ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak menandakan suatu kebohongan di sana. "Apakah itu berarti Mama bukanlah ibu kandungku?"

"Aku mengerti soal itu," sahut Ino tampak bosan. "Tapi kau membuat Sarada menganggap singa betina itu ibunya! Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke."

"Ino, jaga ucapanmu." Naruto mendesah panjang. "Tidak baik mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepada orang yang telah meninggal. Apalagi itu kakak sepupuku sendiri."

Ino merotasikan kedua matanya dan menatap Naruto jengah. "Tapi Naruto, kakak sepupumu lah yang nyaris menghancurkan hidup sahabatmu, Uchiha Sasuke!" ucap Ino seraya menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Ino, sejahat apapun Karin dia sudah merawat anakku dengan tulus," ucap Sasuke.

Ino mendecih sebal. "Tulus? Karin dan perbuatannya itu tak pernah tulus, Sasuke- _kun._ Dia merawat anakmu karena cintanya kepadamu. Dia sudah tergila-gila kepadamu hingga memanfaatkan anakmu untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku memang tak terlalu mengerti permasalahanmu sepenuhnya tapi selama aku mengenal Karin, aku tidak pernah melihat ketulusan di wajahnya."

Naruto mendesah panjang. "Ino, sepertinya salah membawamu kemari."

"Tapi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau menikah dengan Karin karena alasan apa?"

"Dia memaksaku, Ino. Dia membuatku merasa takut kalau anakku tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang Ibu." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Tapi aku tahu seiring berjalannya waktu Karin merasa muak karena aku yang tidak pernah membalas perasaan cintanya. Dia yang menuntut cerai kepadaku, tapi saat aku menyetujuinya dia mengancam akan memberitahukan kenyataan tentang ibu kandungnya kepada Sarada jika aku tidak meninggalkan Jepang."

"Dia benar-benar wanita jahat!" maki Ino. "Jadi itu alasanmu meninggalkan Jepang dan menitipkan Sarada kepada Naruto?"

"Hn. Itu untuk menjaga Sarada. Aku tidak yakin Karin hanya ingin mengatakan kenyataannya. Entah kenapa aku tahu, dia juga berniat buruk kepada Sarada."

Kepala Sarada tiba-tiba pusing. Kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya ini sungguh tidak bisa diterimanya. Tanpa sadar ia mendorong pintu Sasuke hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan tersebut terkesiap dan menatap Sarada.

"M-maaf. Aku—" Suaranya tersendat-sendat. Dia merasakan airmata turun mengalir di wajahnya. Ia segera menyekanya dengan kasar. Lalu berbalik berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Oh, Tuhan, ia sungguh tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Balkon kamar itu terasa sepi dan... dingin. Sarada mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Hatinya terasa lebih dingin daripada udara malam ini, bahkan airmatanya seakan membeku. Dia terasa dibohongi selama ini, tapi dia tak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, entah kapan dia sudah berada di sebelah Sarada.

"Hm." Sarada menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh ke ayahnya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap helaian hitam milik putrinya itu.

"Kau itu mirip sekali dengan ibumu, Sarada," ucap Sasuke.

"Ibu? Ibu kandungku?" tanya Sarada seraya menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Rupa wajahmu memang _copy-_ an wajahku, tapi sifatmu itu sangat persis dengan ibumu. Emosimu yang sulit terkendali dan senyummu sangat mirip dengan ibumu."

Sarada menurunkan pandangannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sesak. "Selama ini aku selalu merasa menjadi orang yang paling disakiti. Melihatmu bercerai dengan Mama lalu meninggalkanku. Selain itu Mama yang tidak pernah menghubungiku sama sekali setelah kau meninggalkanku, membuatku berpikir bahwa niatmu adalah menjauhkanku dengan Mama. Aku pikir kau tidak peduli kepadaku. Tapi ternyata Mama yang selama ini aku banggakan adalah—" Sarada menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba Sarada merasakan kepalanya hangat. Ia mendongak dan menatap tangan besar ayahnya mengusap rambutnya. "Kau boleh menganggap Karin sebagai ibumu. Aku tidak melarangmu."

Sarada menggeleng. Ia menolak menganggap Karin sebagai ibunya setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini. Walaupun ia tahu sulit untuk melupakan kenangan bersama wanita itu di masa kecilnya tapi mengingat Karin lah penyebab ia tak merasakan rasa hangat dari tangan ayahnya, membuat ia merasa lebih sedih dan tersiksa.

"Papa," ujarnya pelan. "Ceritakan tentang ibu kandungku," pintanya kemudian.

"Hm?" Sasuke bergumam panjang. Ingatannya pun kembali ke saat-saat ia muda. "Ibumu adalah orang yang sangat bersemangat. Dia cerewet dan tidak pernah tidak menggangguku." Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mengingat kenangannya itu. "Kami berhubungan cukup lama hingga tiba-tiba dia memutuskan komunikasi denganku. Dia menghilang dan tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Hingga setahun kemudian aku mendapati dirimu di depan pintu rumahku dan sebuah surat terselip di atas tubuhmu yang tertidur nyenyak. Di surat tersebut hanya bertuliskan bahwa kau adalah anakku dan menyuruhku untuk menjagamu."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengingat isi surat tersebut: " _Sasuke-_ kun, _bayi ini adalah anakmu. Aku mohon jaga dia. Aku mencintaimu, dan anak kita. Jangan maafkan aku apalagi mencariku. Aku sungguh menyayangimu. Selamat tinggal."_

"Lalu kenapa dia meninggalkanku, Papa?" Sarada menarik napasnya panjang. "Apakah dia tidak menginginkanku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi dia tak pernah aku temukan." Sasuke berkata frustasi.

"Papa, siapa namanya?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Sarada menatap tak percaya ayahnya saat mengucapkan nama itu. Nama itu... bukankah nama seorang wanita yang ditolongnya tempo hari?

"Papa, apakah ibuku memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata hijau?"

Pertanyaan Sarada membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Darimana kau tahu, Sayang?"

Sarada terkesiap. Ia tahu. Ia sudah merasakan sejak pertemuannya dengan wanita itu, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik akan keindahan warna hijau milik wanita itu. Dan kenyataannya dia adalah ibunya, ibu kandungnya yang telah melahirkannya.

"Sarada?"

Entah kenapa, Sarada ingin tertawa mendapati kenyataan yang diterimanya berturut-turut ini. Dia melirik ayahnya lalu berkata, "Aku bertemu dengannya, Papa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wanita itu, Haruno Sakura. Aku bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya lelah. Oh, apalagi ini. Anaknya sudah bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya, dan kenapa dia kembali setelah duabelas tahun menghilang. Kenapa Haruno Sakura kembali saat dirinya sudah melupakan tentang luka yang diberikan wanita itu kepadanya?

" _Nee,_ Papa, apakah dia benar-benar ibu kandungku? Wanita itu?" Sarada menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Hm." Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menarik Sarada ke dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan Papa menyembunyikan segalanya darimu."

Sarada menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Maafkan aku juga, Pa. Aku egois. Aku salah dan aku kasar," sesal Sarada lalu mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di pinggang ayahnya.

"Kita akan memulai segalanya dari awal. Kau setuju?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Pa."

"Papa juga menyayangimu, Sayang."

Kecupan di kening Sarada, mengakhiri malam yang menyesakkan bagi dua orang ayah-anak itu. Mereka saling berbagi kesedihan dan kenangan masa lalu yang dengan paksa membuka kembali lembar lama.

Apakah segalanya sudah berakhir?

Tidak.

Semuanya baru dimulai. Kehidupan yang sebenarnya baru menyapa mereka, dan kenyataan yang lebih pahit sedikit demi sedikit akan terbongkar. Siapa yang berbohong dan dibohongi? Siapa yang menyakiti dan disakiti?

Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Hingga nanti waktu datang... menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-end-**

* * *

Ehm. Hai.

Cerita ini ternyata sangat panjang XD dan dimana Sakura, cuma nongol seperti iklan gitu #digeplak

Oke, ending-nya sangat-sangat-sangat menggantung. Keluarga Uchiha belum menyatu dan misteri di balik perginya Sakura belum dijelaskan. Iya, ada sekuelnya. Jadi tunggu saja sampai waktu menjawabnya, dan respon readers tentunya. Hohoho. :3

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
